Various devices for carrying of cargo and dunnage are known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,328,364 to Darbishire, 6,065,792 to Scioullo et al., 5,934,725 to Bowers, and 4,909,558 to Roshinsky.
One of the more successful of such devices is that disclosed within the Darbishire patent, in which, for instance, an inverted F-channel and an inverted J-channel are employed as side rails in conjunction with rollers so as to provide a pull out frame, and a polyethylene tray is mounted to the top, moving frame component. See also, Darbishire, U.S. Pat. Nos. D446,181; D452,472; and D458,209. However, even that pull out drawer system for vehicles and trailers is not without its drawbacks. For example, under extremely heavy use, or in uses where loading is not done evenly or a load is dropped onto the system, the system may wear out sooner than desired, or, with excessive abuse, break.
It would be desirable to ameliorate or overcome any drawbacks associated with such devices, particularly the Darbishire system.